saszombieassaultfandomcom-20200216-history
Zombie Mech
Zombie Mechs are a new enemy that appears in , mid-way through the story. It is quite durable and it has a wide variety of weapons depending on the player's level. Its weapons include a targeting laser, autocannons, missiles, flamethrowers, and an energy pulse so you can't come close to it. Stats Normal * 25,000 Health * 300 Melee Damage * 3 sec melee attack cooldown * 2.2m melee range * 350 XP rating * 100 degrees per sec turn rate * 3.2m/sec speed * 100% drop chance * 20% Physical Resistance * First Appears on Level 20 on single player mode * Elite Mutation First Appears Level 36 on single player mode Savage * 800,000 Health * 3,000 Melee Damage * 3 sec melee attack cooldown * 2.2m melee range * 4000 XP rating * 100 degrees per sec turn rate * 3.5m/sec speed * 100% drop chance * 40% Physical Resistance * First appears at level 100 on single player mode * Elite first appears on multiplayer (with a team of level 80+ players) Engagement Tactics Keeping your distance with the Mech and hiding behind crates are good tactics when faced with its heavy ordnance. Unlike the players, a Zombie Mech cannot fire its weapons through crates, which can be exploited to the benefit of the player during a fight. The automatic guns cannot destroy crates, making it easier to destroy it behind one. They can destroy crates on the mobile version, though. However, its seeking-missile will do area damage, so stay away from the boxes when it has missiles. Because of it's high resistance to physical weapons using physical weapons can take forever to kill this instead use energy, chemical, or thermal weapons (this strategy also works for loader bots) Alternatively, for more daring players, they may exploit the fact that the Zombie Mech turns very slowly. If it is not accompanied by large hordes of other infected it is possible to rapidly circle around it and fire away as the Mech tries to turn to face its aggressor. This tactic, however, does not work very well once the Mech acquires flamethrowers and target-seeking missiles. Above tactic is outdated, mech now turns quickly and has energy pulse to push back people who get too close. Attacks *Autocannons: Twin-Barreled autocannons chew through armor at close to mid range. *Missiles: High Powered missiles to keep players from camping in corners, deadly at any range. While unguided when first acquired, they will eventually upgrade to a guided version. First appears at level 25. First becomes guided at level 29. *Flamethrower: Constantly activated Flamethrower that cooks players at close range. First appears at level 33. *Electric Dispersion: Releases a small electrical pulse to keep players at bay. * Red Targeting Laser: A laser for easier targeting of weapons, doing almost unnoticeable damage. Trivia *The Zombie Mech loses its missiles and flamethrower in order to upgrade itself to Elite/Savage/Savage Elite. *The Zombie Mech is the only boss able to detonate explosives, and the only enemy in practice to be able to detonate vehicles (taking into account that Zombie Turrets only appear on Power Out). * The Savage Zombie Mech has a smaller model, and it also has zombie pods on it. * When fighting the Zombie Mech on Zombie Pods, it is possible to walk back into the hidden area in the boss zone and stop the mech from walking into the corridor due to its size. Not only can the mech not get through, but it will also block all other bosses and zombies (excluding worms) that are behind it, making it extremely easy to win (only confirmed on mobile). * When fighting the Zombie Mech on Onslaught, the Zombie Mech will not attempt to attack the gates with its machine gun or missile launcher, meaning that unless it has a flamethrower, players can stay out of range to protect the gate. * Since the December 12 Expansion Pack, the Zombie Mech now fires two missiles at once if its missiles are guided and it doesn't have a flamethrower. *The zombie mech bears a strong resemblance to the AT-ST walker from star wars, and is possibly based on one. *Sometimes, if a player is right against a wall while the Mech uses it's energy pulse, it may "push" the player through the wall. This was already fix when the exploited walljumping. Category:Zombies Category:Zombie Assault 4: Zombies Category:Bosses Category:Digital Strain